Pups and the Valentines Day Prank
Present day paw patrol This is a sequel to Pups and the crush and Smoky, You're Fired. Summary Almost a year had past since the last April Fool's Day and since Elmina was accepted into the paw patrol. Elmina heard what happend with last years prank with Tundra and Zuma, and now Elmina, Tundra and Zuma had plan another prank but this time for Valentines Day. Will their new prank work? or Will it fail like last time? Characters * Elmina * Tundra * Zuma * Rubble * Chase * Marshall * Princess * Rosie * Skye * Rocky * Mr. Porter Story It was a warm sunny day in adventure bay, almost a year had passed since the last April fool’s day, and it been a month since Elmina join the paw patrol, It was a day before Valentine’s Day. Elmina had heard what happen with Tundra’s and Zuma’s prank last year so she can up with a foolproof plan for Tundra and Zuma. It was the afternoon and all the pups were outside playing Elmina: Hey Tundra, Zuma can you guys come here for a minute!? (She called to them to come to her how was inside the lookout in the TV room where nobody was) Tundra: Elmina, what’s wrong? (She said at Elmina curios) Zuma: It’s everything ok? Elmina: Come over here I have to tell you guys something important! (She said making them walk to the end corner of the room) Tundra: What is it? Elmina: Ok, I heard what happen last year with your prank. And I have an Idea for you guys to get them back! Tundra: But we promise that we wouldn’t do that again! Zuma: Come on Tundra they prank us, it time to make them pay! Tundra: Ok, Elmina what do you have in mine? (She said looking at her cousin) Elmina: Ok, so you guys know that tomorrow is valentine day right! Tundra and Zuma: Yea? Elmina: Ok, so here what we’re going to do! Elmina told them about the plan so they started to put their plan into action. For the rest of the day Tundra an Zuma spent the day talking together, this makes Rocky curios and a little nervous. Zuma gave a letter to Tundra knowing that Rocky was watching, Tundra act like she was much exited and hugged Zuma, which make Rocky more nervous. Tundra then went to her bed with it was in the TV room with the other bed, to hide the letter that Zuma gave her, Rocky look as she went to where all the beds were and got curios. It was time for bed all the pups went to sleep, Rocky was away still nervous about the letter that Zuma gave Tundra. The next day it was Valentine’s Day all the pups got a present for each pups, everybody was playing and having fun with their present. It was almost midnight the pup where watching Apollo the super pup. Elmina, Zuma and Tundra went to complete their plan. Rocky notice that Zuma, Elmina and Tundra aren’t there watching TV an gets very nervous. Rocky: (Looking worry trying to find Tundra) Guys have you seen Tundra anywhere? Chase: No Rocky, what up! Rocky: I can’t find her anywhere! Rosie: Are you sure she is not in the lookout? Rocky: Yes I’m sure! (He said worried) Marshall: Maybe she is in the bathroom! Skye: Tundra wasn’t in the bathroom, I just came from there! Rocky got desperate and started looking for the letter Zuma gave Tundra, He knock all of the bed trying to look for it. Rubble: Maybe she is outside, I saw here walking toward town with Zuma! Marshal: Why would Tundra and Zuma go to town these late? Rocky found the letter and was shock and started to cry of what it said. Rocky: (he turn around looking at the other mostly looking at Princess crying, he said crying) I… I know why go went to town… Princess: (got up and ran toward Rocky who was crying) what… what is that? (She said looking at the letter Rocky was holding, she took the letter and read it out loud To my Dream pup: '' I love you from the bottom of my heart, I love so much that I will even die for you because you’re my true love. I want to let you know how much I love you by giving you true loves kiss at Valentine’s Day tomorrow at Mr. Porters restaurant at midnight where you will received the best gift in the world, My love for you. See you at midnight Tundra My snow angel.'' '' XOXO Zuma'' After Princess read that she started to cry next to Rocky throwing away the letter. The other pups were shock for what they have heard. Rosie: I… I can’t believe it! Skye: I’m so sorry for you two! (She said looking at the crying pups) Rocky stop crying got up and told Chase. Rocky: Chase what time is it?! (He said mad and sad at Chase) Chase: It’s 11:55 pm! Rocky: (he tell Princess) Come on Princess we only have 5 minutes to stop that kiss! Princess got up and wipe her tears with her paw. Princess: Your right Rocky, Let Go! They started to run off to the door Rubble: Tell us what happened, when you guys get back! (Rubble yield to the pups how were about to go out the door. Rocky: Don’t Worry we will! (He said as he ran out the door) Rocky and Princess ran toward town to Mr. Porter’s restaurant. At Mr. Porters restaurant Elmina was hiding in some bushes to tell Tundra and Zuma when to make their move, Tundra and Zuma went and told Mr. Porter about the prank. Mr. Porter: Oh ok pup, your secrets safe with me! Tundra and Zuma: Thanks Mr. Porter Mr. Porter: No problem, ok let me get you guys the most romantic table in the restaurant. Mr. Porter got them the table, put a romantic candle on the table and put some food on the table. The pups got in to position waiting for Elmina’s signal. Tundra and Zuma started to talk and laugh. Rocky and Princess had arrived at Mr. Porter’s restaurant as they saw Tundra and Zuma. Elmina saw them and gave and called Tundra trough her pups tad to give her the signal. Elmina: (Whispers) Tundra their here, time for you guys to make your moves! Tundra: (to Elmina) Thanks Elmina, (to Zuma) Ready? Zuma: Ready! Tundra: (she said loudly hooping that Rocky and Princess will heard her) Oh Zuma your such an amazing pup, I don’t know how my life be without you, I love you! Rocky heard her, he got hurt and started to cry. Zuma: I love you too, you’re my “Snow Angel”! Princess started to cry as she hear Zuma’s words. Elmina: (whispers to her pup tag talking to Tundra) it’s time for the true loves kiss! Tundra and Zuma heard her and knob at each other. They lean forward ready for their big kiss, but as their lips were about to touch they were stop by a shout from Rocky. Rocky: STOP!!!! (Rocky shouted before they could kiss) Tundra: R…Rocky? What are you doing here? Princess: (Growls at Tundra) Where her because of you and Zuma. Zuma: How did you guys found out!? Princess: After Rocky saw that you guys weren’t at the lookout he got nervous and look for the letter you gave Tundra! (She said looking heartbroken at Zuma) Tundra: But how did you found out about the letter?! Rocky: (he said depress) I saw Zuma giving it to you at the lookout and also saw you hide it (he said angrily looking at Tundra) How… How could you guys do this to me and Princess we trusted you guys, I thought you loved us?!? Tundra: Oh Rocky, I…. (She was stop as princess growl at her) Princes: (Growl at Tundra) don’t you dare say a word, haven’t you guys done enough damage already! Zuma: Princess I can explain! Princess: Don’t you dare talk to me, I never want to see you again! (She growled at Zuma) Elmina was sneaking behind Rocky and Princess, Elmina knob at Tundra and Zuma. Elmina, Tundra and Zuma: APRIL FOOL’S!!!!!!! (They shouted all together) Princess and Rocky: (shock) WHAT!!! Tundra: Since last year our prank fail so we decide to make a new one! Rocky: But is not April fool’s Day yet. Zuma: Yea we know, if it was in April fool’s day you guy would know! Princess: But… but you promise? Tundra: Yea sorry but we had to get you back, it thanks to Elmina we would able to do this, she was the one who gave use the idea! Rocky: Elmina!? Elmina: Yea, I heard of last year’s prank so I decided to make a one so Tundra and Zuma can have their revenge. It was simple all they have to do is hangout together, give each other loved letter and hide them knowing that you guys were watching and the finishing touch a romantic date with a true loves kiss. It work great you guys felt for it!!! Hahaha!! Tundra and Zuma: HAHAHAHA!!!! Tundra and Zuma nuzzle and gave their mate a True loves kiss to cheer them up. They all went up to the lookout to tell the other want happen. Rubble: What!! Chase: Wow! I can’t believe you guys did that? Skye: Why didn’t you guys told use? Tundra: Because we could risk getting caught! Zuma: Yea! The pup told everything to the other after that they all went to sleep. Rocky sleep with Tundra and Zuma with Princess. Now that Tundra and Zuma got back at Rocky and Princess what is going to happen now. Will Rocky and Princess get them back? Or Will they call it a draw? (I hope you guy like my story and remember no changing this page unless you’re an admin or have permission from me.)Category:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:EpisodesCategory:StoriesCategory:New Character Has Been Debut in this StoryCategory:PupsCategory:Love stories Category:Parts